Damien Midoriya
Damien Midoriya 'is also known as '''Zero '''and he is the primary protagonist of ''My Hero Academia: Damien's Road into Darkness to the Light and he is the adoptive brother of Izuku Midoriya and before he became adopted into the Midoriya family, he was an orphan at first with no parents, who he have always wondered about for all his life since the beginning and he have been close childhood friends with Midoriya and Bakugo. He always had the same dream as both Midoriya and Bakugo to become a hero and he used to be a quirkless and considered an late bloomer since he found out that he had to first unlock his unique quirk that run through his unknown family's tree by doing some crazy training regiment for three years at age of 15. He's a major arch-rival of Bakugo and he has a friendly rivalry with Midoriya. Damien's real birth name is '''Kaito Tarik Shadows '''and he is the third born son of Dairigan and Elizabeth Shadows and the younger brother of Shuiren Dark and Rava. He doesn't know anything about his real family and their backgrounds until an mysterious organization starts to attack him and tries to capture him many times as well as give bits of information to him. '''Appearance Damien is a tall, slightly muscular boy with light tanned skin and he has a black and white tattoo in shape of two wolf entangled on his back. He has crimson eyes and his black hair is usually messy, but he tames it down by combing it down. On a regular basis, he wears a black long sleeved shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers. At U.A., he wears the standard male uniform: a light grey blazer over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie with black shoes. As Zero, Damien's appearance is completely different to show their differences between him and Damien with his hair is completely white and it is wildly untamed in all directions,but he keeps his hair gel down and combed back. His eyes' color is a darken crimson that looks lifeless and his skin is more tanned. Zero is a bit more muscular than Damien. Casually,Zero wears a white long-sleeved shirt with black tie, a black vest over the shirt and tie, black pants, white socks, white gloves, black dress shoes, a solid black derby hat, a black long cloak with a high collar and white highlights. Personality Before becoming the way he is now, he used to be very happy and cheerful with a grin always seem to be on his face, and he loved the thought of being a hero to point of making and cosplays as all kinds of heroes that came into existience as well as having ideas of what kind of hero he would be and how he would present himself as. Even though, he was happy and cheerful with a grin, he wasn't trusted or amything of the sort by the other orphans, the caretakers and the people around him and he knew it to take it in and hard, and it affected so much to the point that he did everything himself by teaching himself everything and he became very untrusting as a result,even though he never knew why it was this way. He is very reserved and calm individual, who is willingly to speak up for others and himself especially when it comes to his dream and those he talk bad about those he cares about and him being quirkless. He is extremely intelligent and insightful of those around him, but he also has a bad temper when it comes to Bakugo and he isn't the one to give up a challenge. He is very heroic and willingly to put his life on the line for total strangers around him and his enemies as well. He has low self-confidence, but he is willing give other the confidence to go on with not giving up spirit with him putting on a mask in front of them and Izuku. He is a hard worker when it comes to his studies and his training to the point of pulling off all-nighters and hurting himself with many bandages on him. Under the mask of his emotions that he hides is a person,who is very kind, sweet, compassionate, gentle,extremely insecure and extremely oblivious to romantic love and noticing the signs of someone liking him in that way. When it comes to facing Bakugo, his personality changes into a completely reckless, loud, cocky and unpredictable individual and he becomes very stubborn, arrogant, hot tempered and prideful that is completely different from normal personality and is willingly to fight Bakugo at anytime and anywhere no matter what to show him his worth. He will always pick a fight whether it's physically, verbally or both and will get fired up every single time to show everything he got. He is always willing to work with other people, even thought he can be very skeptical when he works with someone he doesn't like or hate. He can overthink at times when his plans don't go as planned and get distracted easily when that happens, but he will always get his head back in the game no matter what.He was always burden himself when it comes to seeing his teammates' failure because of him and he can keep his emotions in check most of the time while wearing his mask.He doesn't know how to express his emotions at times and sometimes he doesn't know how to do it. Damien also have insane and dark personality that he keeps hidden well from everyone even Izuku and that he is very scared of that have developed through his childhood with Izuku and Bakugo,and the bullying from Bakugo and others that joined with him. This part of him hates those he have quirks and heroes like 'Bakugo' to point of hatred. He can't control whenever this personality comes in-control of his body with him not able to remember what Zero had done while in control of his body and this personality calls him by the name of Zero and it change his appearance with his eyes darken crimson, his hair white, and his skinned is way more tanned, and his hair is wildly untamed and he is way more taller in height with a dark aura around him. His personality is more darker and he is more calmer, collected, extremely intelligent, crazy, very confident, analytical, observant, intimidating, cold, heartless, cocky and psychopathic. At times, he can act like Damien so well and will have to covering up this side or let Damien get in control again. Abilities Keen Intellect- 'Damien have proven many times that he is extremely intelligent with him being natural born genius through his studies, observant skills and analysis skills while he can easily adapt himself through fights with or against others to study their movements whether it's a fighting style or anything else from the person's quirk and quirk through attacking them head on or watching them from a distance. He is also able to make machines or inventions to help him fight (At the time when he didn't have a quirk) against those who have quirks to his advantage to build them in a few days of a time and he is very fluent in many languages. He is extremely good at fighting to keep up with Bakugo. '''Indomitable Willpower- '''Whether it's when he had a quirk, unlock his quirk or even having no quirk, he always had that strong will from his birth father and that willpower helped him in fights and battles even when at the beak of losing with it keeping him fueled up whether he had life threatening injuries on his body and push his pass his own limits of his body and quirk to get through. '''Enhanced Durability- '''Damien have trained himself and his body hard to have incredible amount of stamina and endurance when running and reacting. He can last long in a fight no matter what is against him whether the person or even people are attacking with a quirk or an armed weapon like a knife or sword. Damien possesses an extreme amount of pain tolerance when it comes to fighting especially with Bakugo when he was quirkless and he was still able withstand his attacks and put up a incredible fight against Bakugo to the point of exhaustion. '''Musical Talent- '''He has learned how to play the piano and guitar in the past. '''Enhanced Physical Ability- '''Even before getting his quirk with being a quirkless, he would train himself days on end and push himself way too much on the daily even though he have manage to get through a few days without passing out from his training. He is shown to be extremely fast and strong for his age with keeping his body in tip top shape with having a bit of a muscular figure. '''Acting-' Zero and Damien are very good in acting especially when they have to. Damien usually acts so well on a day-to-day basis that nobody can't really that how he is really feeling because of his mask of emotions unless they are Bakugo or Izuku,who know him well enough to know when Damien is acting or not. When it comes to acting, Zero is very good at acting to pull out of acting completely like Damien without slip ups though at times, he will have to let Damien come back in control since he doesn't think like he does. '''Quirk All-in-All: His quirk lets him copy a quirk that he sees and not only that,but he also can use the quirk he can copy to combine to create a very new attack or move against others and he copy their moves during fights as well. His quirk also lets him do quirks from the past if he remembers them and sees them through the memories of his mind or through flashbacks of his past. There are drawbacks to his quirk since he can't copy someone else's quirk for long. His body would get very tired and weak since he would have to use a lot of his energy through out his body and if he were to push past more than his limits or even more than he could handle, it would drain him out of it to fainting out of exhaustion and his body wouldn't be able to move for days at a time and he would feel pain for those days unless he is healed by someone.' ' Demon: '''This quirk manifest through through his dark and insane personality. It becomes way more stronger and powerful through his dark emotions and it's very fueled by his dark emotions and thoughts whether it is evil thoughts through Zero or even self-doubt through Damien. It's a living being that has a strong connection with Damien's/Zero's dark side and can easily lose control and take over Damien's body if Damien isn't strong enough to fight back. This quirk can equip on his body,making dark armor around him and it can protect his body as well as enhanced his strength and All-in-All quirk if he combines it as an upgrade and the shadows can also form into anything he seen especially people he see and use their quirks against those he are his enemies. '''Stats Relationships Family Inko Midoriya Hisashi Midoriya Izuku Midoriya Dairigan Shadows (Birth Father) Elizabeth Shadows (Birth Mother) Shuiren Dark (Older brother) Rava (Half Brother) Rivals Bakugou Katsuki = Category:Heroes in Training Category:Males Category:U.A. Students